The decision
by busard
Summary: After an accident, Jack had to made a choice. Ianto/Jack with a litlle of Gwen's unfriendly. Warning : English is not my first language so there must be some mistake. If you are up to please read this story. First part of my Alien Ianto serie.


Here come my first fic for Torchwood. I really love the Jack/Ianto pairing, and I'm in need of some Gwen's bashing. So This is the result. I hope you will like it. It is set after "meat".

The decision

Everything had happened so fast ! When the rift activity had flared, everyone except Gwen had gone to investigate. After Gwen's blackmail about retconning Rhys, the team was not very fond to work with her. So Jack had though it would be better to take Ianto with them instead of Gwen. How can he regret it now !

The alien was unknown even for Jack. That's why none of them were very worried when he had begining to coo. Then, suddenly, he had lauched himself at Ianto. Jack had not seen the deadly claw before it was almost too late. He had shot the alien but not before it had take a good part of Ianto's shoulder. And seeing Ianto falling unconscious on the grassy path had worried Jack more than he ever had in his very long life.

Owen had already taken his role as doctor and was cheking Ianto. But judging by the worried look in the doctor's eyes, Jack can tell that something is very wrong with his lover. Forcing himself to walk to Ianto, he blanched when he see the wound. It's not only because that the bone was outside but also the strange colour Ianto's skin had taken. It was like if someone had peinted a greenish brown streak on ianto's arm and torso from the wound. And the strange colour seems to grown with every second.

" Owen !" yelled Jack. " Take Ianto in the SUV. We're leaving now !"

In his earpiece, Jack heard Gwen asking about the dead alien, but he can found anything in himself to care about it. He was only concerned about Ianto's safety. And judging by the face of his team, they agreed wholeheartly with him.

Never before had Jack drive so fast, but for once none of his companion complained about it. On the contrary, Owen even begged him to drive faster. Jack don't liked the concerned look of the doctor.

None of then take time to heard what Gwen had to say about leaving a dead alien in the open. Tosh concidered Ianto as her best friend, and for once her job take a secondary place in her mind. Owen, for himself even if he would rather die than say it aloud, concidered Ianto as the little brother he never had. All of his teasing came from that. And jack was just plainly worried to lost again a lover. But it was more than that also. Ianto had begun to take the first place in his heart, and Jack was aware that loosing Ianto would be equal to lose all of the reason to life he ever had.

It seem to take hours before Owen come to Jack's office to tell him about Ianto. Jack had been throw out of the medical bay after being once again in Owen's path. Jack can't had stay put and had tried to take Ianto's hand more than once, until Owen had enought and show him out. Angry with this jack had send Gwen to take care of the body of the alien to stop her complains. When she had asked how she can do this alone, he had viciously told her thad she can call her Rhys to help her. He had let a fulming Gwen and close himself in his office.

xxxxxxxxx

Ianto had stayed in coma for two whole weeks. Jack never leaving his side for too long. Even when Martha had come to ask for his help, he can't accept to leave Ianto. Fortunatly the young doctoress had understand. She had even helped to take care of Ianto, leaving UNIT dealing with the laboratory.

Ianto's wound had healed perfectly. Almost too perfectly. If Jack hadn't know better he would have swear that Ianto was never hurt in the first place. There was also no trace of the strange skin's colour now. Ianto just seems to be sleeping and Jack can't wait for Ianto to open his eyes.

Jack had begun to be fed up with Gwen's complain. Of course he don't give her all the attention she seek, but it's normal. As the "heart" of Torchwood, she surely understand that Ianto's well being was all that's important to him now. Jack had once be very unfair to both Ianto and Gwen. Gwen's hero worship was a boost to his ego and he had let her take a great place in his life because of it and letting her go with things that he would not have let any other member of his team go with it. But after the cyber-woman, Jack had begun to see the real Ianto, and he had slowly but inevitably fall in love with the young welchman. But even then he don't have stop his game with Gwen much to Ianto's pain.

But now his eyes are open. He had swear to himself that if Ianto was safe, then he would stop all of his game and be with ianto until the day when he would leave him for death. His thought were cut when he heard a moan coming from the bed.

" Jack ?" Asked Ianto's weak voice. And Jack had never heard such a marvelous sound.

" I'm here Ianto. Don't worry you are safe now."

" What had happened ? All I remember is this horrible pain in my shoulder, then nothing."

" You were badly hurt, Yan. But you are fine now, I swear."

Ianto smiled at this and he opened his eyes. Jack fought the urge to take his hand back when he saw that Ianto's eyes had take a purple colour. But it was his Ianto, Jack was sure of it, and that's why he let his hand squeeze Ianto's. They stay like this for a very long time.

" I know it !" Exclaimed an unplaisant voice. " He is not even human now. We had to lock him in a cell !"

" Gwen !" Exclaimed Jack and Owen at the same time, while Ianto turned his face on the other way. Jack can feel the pain coming from Ianto and he only wanted to ease his lover mind.

" Owen made a scan of Ianto. See if he is perfecly alright. Gwen ! In my office, now !" Barked Jack.

After giving a kiss to Ianto's hand, jack take Gwen's arm none too gently and lead her to his office.

" What is all this about ?" He all but yelled at Gwen when the door of his office was closed.

" Ianto is not Ianto anymore ! You have see it for yourself. His eyes have changed, and we don't know if it's all of the change. For all we know he can become like the alien. It's not normal that he had healed so fast. He is not human anymore !"

It take all of Jack's willpower to not hit Gwen. She may have a good heart for the victims or for the lost alien, but when it come to her teammate she is uterly blind. It was Jack's fault if she believed that she was better than the rest of the team. But this will end now. It's time for Miss Cooper to learn that Torchwood is not at her call. But before he can say anything he heard a knock at his office door.

" Ianto had his DNA modified for 1 %. " Said Owen as soon as he entered with Tosh behind him. " Otherwise he is fine.'

" We have to throw him in a cell !" Exclaimed Gwen much to her teammate surprise." We don't know what he can do. We must study him and find a way to use him !"

To say that Jack was shocked was an understatement. He thought for a second that Yvonne Hartman had come back from the dead. He can't believe that something so hard had come from Gwen's mouth. And judging by the look of Owen and Tosh's face, they can't believe it too.

" And what will we say to Ianto to explain this ?" Asked an angry Owen.

" We have just to retcon him." Said coldly Gwen.

Jack's face become like a stone. His fist clenched.

" Owen ! Go to take the retcon." ordered Jack.

Gwen smiled at this. She left the room knowing that once again she had win. Tosh and Owen stayed in the office, lookinjg at their boss with horror in their face.

" You.. You can't do this to Ianto !" Tosh exclaimed suddenly.

" I won't give tea-boy the retcon !" Said Owen almost at the same time.

" What are you both talking about ?" Asked Jack. " Owen, I had give you an order. Go make two dose of retcon."

" Two ? Why would you need two dose ?"

" You really don't believe that I will let Rhys Williams keep his memories ? No way. Gwen and him will be retconned !"

" Gwen ? But I thought..."

" I will never do something like this to Ianto ! Now, Tosh, I need you to prepare the transfer file for PC Cooper to the london police. It's a shame to send her to them, but I won't risk again that she remember us."

"OK boss." Said the two of them.

They leave the room with a smile, but it faded as soon as the lay their eyes to Gwen. Without a word Owen go to the medical bay, and Tosh to her computer. Soon after Jack leave the hub after going to see Ianto. It was Owen's clue to slip the retcon in Gwen's coffee while she was bothering Tosh about her wedding plan.

Owen and Tosh waited impatiently for Gwen to drink her coffee. Owen had made a more concentrated dose especially for Gwen, and she fall asleep almost as soon as she had finished her drink.

Owen take Gwen in his arm and take her to the parking where Jack is waiting with Rhys asleep on the back of his car. Owen belted Gwen and look at the retraiting form of the car with some relief. It was sad to have to come to this, but they have no other choice. Jack had contacted a friend who had swear to take care of the case of Gwen and Rhys. And with the look in Jack's face when he had said that, Owen was very happy to no be on his boss bad side.

Jack looked when the bus was leaving Cardif for London. Everything was in place. When Gwen will wake up she would not remember Torchwood. She will have a job as PC for the london police and Rhys would have a job in a factory owned by one of jack's friend. All of their things will be send to their new flat in London, and news will be posted of the change internet, Jack was sur of it. It was the last time he had seen Miss Cooper but he was not sad. He had choose Ianto over Gwen like he must have always done.

END.

This is the first part of my Alien Ianto serie, let me know if you want to read more. And sorry for the mistake, I'm french and proud of it. So if someone is up for beta reading it let me know.


End file.
